


Look into the eyes of the Beast

by DragonGirlBoss



Series: NotAboutMyMainShip [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Beauty and the Beast AU, Homestuck - Freeform, I Don't Even Know, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirlBoss/pseuds/DragonGirlBoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnathon Egbert was a proper boy, doing the right thing and never talking back. He never made friend out side his small circle of friends. He barely had any. The one that's closest to him even knows more people than he did in town. The forest that protects him and everyone is dense and no one is curious about why they have never been attacked before. Which also means not only is the outside a mystery to them, but they them selves had their fair share of mysteries. John is tossed into the unknown. But why? He only want one thing. And that is....<br/>P.S. Andrew Hussie stole my soul. I want it back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Invited to Dance

\--------------------------------------------------------

The snow falls softly, a large castle rests on the out skirts of the town. In the castle, music plays softly and the lights are a bit dim. The sound of feet tapping in rhythm to the music echo. A pair of figures move about. Holding onto one another.

"You dance very well."

"You're not bad your self."

"Yes, well I was surprised. When you invited me to dance with you, I did not know what to think."

The voices of two boys making small tall cut through the music. One clearly shorter than the other. A white haired male and a black haired one. A red cloths covers the sliver haired males eyes and glasses on the black haired males face. They continue to dance.

"Why did you invite me to your home?", the black haired boy finally asked.

"Perhaps, I enjoy your company?"

"Malarkey, we have never spoken before this. I am very wary of you, Sir David."

"Please, you may call me Dave."

"And you may call me Johnathon. _**DAVID**_."

"Why so harsh?"

"Don't push your luck, knight."

At this point they have stopped, unknown to them that fact.

"I don't seem to have too much luck, seeing that I still haven't won your favor."

"And you never will."

"Are you sure?"

"I am certain, prick."

"Ouch, you wound me."

\---------------------------

"Maybe....This."

He steps closer to John. Said boy has a questioning look on his face.

"Will ease your mind."

He, Dave, moves his arms a round John's waist and kisses him gently on the lips. He lingers a little as he pulls a way. His smile widens.

\---------------------------------

John, he stares in shock with a blushing red face. His mouth hanging open as his glasses had been taken at some point unknown to him.

\-----------------------------------------

Unannounced to either of them, a hooded figure with horns stood outside the window. The figure saw the lip exchange. Their mouth slightly a jar. Quietly, they fled quickly a way. John had seen the movement in terror.

_"VRISKA!"_

He shouted towards the window. The figure, Vriska, had already left. He then turned to Dave in anger.

"You! You kissed me, even though I told you I was engaged!"

\---------------------------------------------------------------

**I will stop here for now, BYE!**

 

_Comments and pointers would help~_


	2. The OTP!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slamming doors and side conversations.
> 
> P.s. Nep's in this~

\------------------------------

John goes to storm off, Dave catches his hand.

"Wait."

John stops and sighs, lowering his head.

"What now?"

"See you tomorrow~"

John whips his head to Dave.

"Yeah right! I have **NO** reason to stay!"

\----------------------------------------

A cute troll girl with a cat tail and hat was folding her Landry and humming to her self, when the door was slammed open.

**"I HAVE AN OTP!!!!!!!!"**

With gleaming eyes she said, "Really!?!"

"Yes!"

"Tell me every thing!"

\----------------------------------------------

A blond haired girl was knitting in a room, next to a fire. She was focused on her needle work.

"Jade, can you please hand me that pink thread?"

"Here!"

A girl with big white dog ears on her head said.

"Thank you."

"What are you sewing?"

"Just a scarf."

Jade grinned.

"I know that look!"

"What look?"  
  


"Somethings going to happen look! You have it every time a **HUGE** event appears!"

The girl smiles.

"Okay, you got me, Yes, something **IS** going to happen."

Jade waved her arms crazily in the air.

"Ha! I knew it!"

\-----------------------------------------------------

"-and that's it!"

Vriska and Nepeta sat in Nepeta's kitchen. Vriska told her every thing she saw.

"Vriska... you don't seemed bothered that he made an advance on your future husband.", she said with a drop of sweat.

"To be honest....I've been cheating on him."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BYE!**


	3. Running with pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John got a surprise and it starts to snow.

\---------------------------------------------------

"What!?! OMG, this was doomed from the start! Who?"

Nepeta was sweating bullets as she stared in disbelief at her friend. Vriska grin nervously, this was a serious matter that can't be taken lightly.

"Meenah Pixies."

\-----------------------------

**Flash back to eight months ago:**

_Vriska was happy her relationship with John was going well, I mean really! It took her a year to get him to realize she liked him and court him properly. She worked hard to get the man she loved._

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------_

_One day, as she walked a long the road to her house. A wolf attacked her, being the crazy and dangerous girl she was, she culled it with her bare hands and made it into a coat. A girl with a 2 x 3 trident saw what she did and was impressed. It takes a lot to impress her. So, she stalked the girl for a few days and decided to talk to her._

_Vriska was sharpening a sword on a log, when she plopped next to her._

_"Sup."_

_Vriska glanced at her, then got back to sharpening._

_"Sup."_

_\----------------------------------_

_They didn't hit it off the way the girl hoped and tried again._

_"The names Pixies, Meenah Pixies."_

_"Vriska. Serket."_

_Meenah got out her 2 x 3 trident and cleaned it._

_"Nice choice of weapon.", Vriska said offhandedly._

_"Thanks, it helps when you go fishing."_

_That got her attention._

_"Fishing? In a pond?"_

_Meenah chuckled._

_"Nah. In the ocean, never been?"_

_Vriska shook her head._

_"Shame, before I lived here. I was someone reely important. Then I had to go into hiding."_

_She managed to interest Vriska and they hung out daily, but...then...._

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Meenah tried to put the moves on Vriska, who slapped her._

_"What the fin was that for!?"_

_"I am engaged! It took me a loooooooong time to get him, and it is not for nothing!"_

_Meenah spited her with a kiss._

_\---------------------------------_

_A few months of scraps (Strife's) and make outs....They dated like this with out breaking it off with John. She just couldn't hurt him like this, Tavros was a loser and she could hurt him how ever she please. He was her stupid half brother, no one would ever notice....except Gamzee...Gulp._

_So she never said anything, she never introduced each other. It has never come up before._

\----------------------------------------- **Flashback end** \--------------------------

"What."

Vriska and Nepeta whipped their heads to the door in shock. John had gone to find her and heard her whole story.

"John!!!!!!!!"

"I-I can explain!"

He was already running out the door.

"Wait! Come back!"

Tears dripped out of his eyes as he ran deeper into the woods. Hours later, he stopped.

\---------------------------

He huffed in exhaustion.

"I've been running for a while."

His eyes started to get droopy. He started to sway.

"I'm tired...It's cold....Let me...close my eyes...."

He fell into the ground, and foot steps got closer.

A figure loomed over him in surprise.

A snow storm had started when he started running.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BYE!**


	4. Meet the Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John wakes up in a bed, he doesn't know where he is.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A teal blooded troll girl grinned with excitement. She may be blind. But she knows what's shes doing.

"Karkat! Jake! Are you guys ready to hunt?"

"I'm sorry, Terezi. We can't!", said Jake.

She frowned.

"What? Why?", she said.

"Dirk just came in with a person who fainted in the snow!", said Jake.

"And he's not doing so good.", said Karkat.

\-------------------------------------------

Kanaya entered the room tired and worried.

"It took a while, but he's okay. Unconscious, but okay."

She sighed, and went to sit down. Karkat went to get a good look at the boy him self. He was a sleep. Karkat felt his cheeks get warm. His heart was going **DOKI DOKI**.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

"Who are you?"

He questioned a loud knowing it won't be answered any time soon. He sat there, next to the bed and played with a strand of hair from the boy.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Earlier...**

\-----------------

John had woken up in a bed with a changed pair of clothes on. He got nervous and worried.

"Where am I? What is going on? Can someone help me? The last thing I remember..."

His lip quivered and he bit it down as tears start to swell, he manage to stop them from flowing.

"Oh yeah...I remember."

He lowered his head _shame_. Then realized something and moved his head up quickly.

"Wait, how did I get here?"

"I can answer that."

He turned his head to the door. A boy with blond hair and an orange cloth over his eyes stood there.

"Who?"

John questioned with slight demand in his voice, only someone like Dirk, a trained hunter, would notice.

"I'm Dirk."

"John Egbert. Please tell me what happened."

"Well, John. You should be telling me that. What where you doing, sleeping out in the cold?"

\---------------------------------------------

"I was running and got tired. Can I go home now?"

"Sure, just one thing."

"what?"

"Why were you running in the night in the cold with out any protection?"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BYE~**


	5. Questions, Answers, and a fever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk: Ask questions. John: Answer them. (???) DG: Finish chapter.

\--------------------------------

"And how do you know I wasn't?"

 

"I'm the one who found you."

 

"You are blindfolded. You can not see me."

 

"I had carried you."

 

"Fair enough."

 

There was a pause for a moment and then John sighed.

 

"To be truthful, I had found out my fiance was cheating on me. I heard her talking to a friend. I had gone to apologize to her, but got hurt in stead."

 

"Apologize? For what? You cheated on her too?"

 

"In a way...yes. I...A stranger I barely knew had kissed me. Even though I had told them I was taken. My fiance had saw and I wanted to fix anything that may have hurt her. But she was glad that happened. So she wont feel so guilty about cheating on me."

 

"...Sorry to hear that. I..had my heart broken too. I work with h-them and it's hard to see them some times. I...was the one who messed it up and drove h- them a way."

 

"I see...are you okay now?"

 

"Are you?"

 

"...."

 

"...."

 

\--------------------------------------

"Did...you really love them?"

 

"Yes...I...don't know. We were together for eight years, they were the one to court me though....I have been told I am dense. She was the one to propose too. I loved being with her and spending time with her. She was very over protective of me. I was barely let out of my home for most of my life, not just by my father. But her as well a few others. I never did anything they thought would hurt me. Like I was a porcelain doll that must be kept safe and clean. She was the one who was worried I would find comfort in another, when...I should have been the one worrying. She was too good, too great to be tied down to someone like me. She cheated on me..after all this time...and after all this...Want to know what's worst?"

 

"?"

 

"I forgive her. I hope she can forgive me. Even if she will never want anything to do with me again. I will care about her, I can never stay mad at her. I don't blame her, not at all. The opposite really, I blame my self. She really was too good for me. I am beneath her."

 

\---------------------------------------------------

**Dirk POV-**

 

My eyes widen under my orange cloth. This kid...he...I..he's so....I...I have no words. I am at a loss. Without thinking, I take my blind fold off in  shock.

 

"....What?"

 

I questioned in puzzlement. Then I realize, he is shaking and he flops back down on the bed he was sitting on. I ran to him. He was sweating and his face was red. I put my hand on his head  and he had a fever. This is bad. Quickly tying my blindfold back on, I shout for help.

 

"KARKAT!"

 

He walked in casually and looked annoyed.

 

"What?"

 

I was near John and tried not to panic.

 

"Get Kanaya! He got worst!"

 

\-------------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	6. Terezi: Explore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terezi goes out side, board. She can't go hunting alone, because the wolfs have started coming out. She will be fine, since if some one ventures to far, they automatically get zapped back to where they were before. The forest it weird like that. What will happen when she ventures out?

\------------------------------------------

 

Terezi waited for today to happen all week and it's finally here! _BUT_ someone sick was taken in and now every one wont pay attention to her. It was hunting day! Once a month when food is getting scarce they go hunt animals! She can't hunt alone, the numbers will over whelm her if she gets ambushed.

 

**Terezi: Kick invisible dirt.**

 

She is kicking nothing as she mops. She then sighed and went to her room. She is blind, but she is a great hunter! When she gets to her room, it has many dragon plushy's. She flops on her bed and stares at nothing.

 

She thinks human beds are great! Soft and fluffy, much better that Troll Recuperacoon thing most trolls sleep in. Even thought the sopor slime is there to help....To make up for that, she makes a face mask out of that stuff. Making sure that none of it will run down into her mouth. As extra precaution, she only puts enough on her forehead.

 

Once in a while, she will bath in it and then a real bath.

 

She gets out her Ancestors tech from long ago. It was called a lap top. Old yet advance tech like this has been lot for a long time. The reinvention of such things will come, for now...old school human style.

 

\--------------------------

 

After watching an old Troll movie and Human movie, Terezi wanted to get out. She left a note and out the door she goes.

 

She spent hours walking, getting board of that. She started climbing the trees and then swinging from them.

 

She landed on the ground. She heard movement. Some thing came at her.

 

She dodged it and got out her weapon. Listening for anything. 

 

"...."

 

_Behind!_   
  


Leaping forward as she turned a round and swinging her cane sword. It clashed with something. Left, right, left, right! It went on until....

 

"WOOF! GROWL!"

 

A pack of nasty smelling wolfs surrounded her and her opponent. Who kept trying to club her down with whatever it was that was clubbing her. 

 

**"HoNk."**

 

The person murmured, she almost heard it. But their voice is to quiet and deep. They must be a boy.

 

Who ever he was, they wanted her dead. 

 

"Not today!"

 

**Terezi: Abscond**

 

She pirouetted backwards, flying off this handled so hard. The pack leader gave her a nod of respect and backed off her and went for her unknown enemy.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

She left and rested far a way, then foot steps.

 

"Yo, TZ what's up?"

 

"Nothing, man. How are you?"

 

"Cool."

 

"Don't you mean cold?"

 

"Look who's talking."

 

"I can't, I'm blind."

 

"Fxck you."

 

"I thought you liked men?"

 

"What!?"

 

"I mean, I am flattered and all...but you are not my type. Cool guy."

 

"Shut up, you blind b!tch."

 

"Okay, wow, rude, man."

 

"Whatever."

 

Pause.

 

"Lost?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Alright, here."

 

He held out his hand to her and pulled her up. They walked back to the hunters lodge, he knew the path as did she by heart.

 

"Thanks, Dave."

 

"No prob TZ."

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	7. Karkat: Yell

\----------------

Dave and Terezi go in and hear Karkat and Dirk.

 

"I'm telling you, you Fxck@ss! He will be fine! Why do I have to watch him?"

 

"Because, you're loud enough to wake us up if he get's worst or wake up."

 

"Hey, Bro."

 

Dirk nods at his young brother and pats Terezi's head. She grins.

 

"Hello, Orange soda."

 

"Sup, TZ."

 

"Hey, Karkat."

 

"Hi, Dave. Anyways, the point is Dxck. I don't want to."

 

"That's not what I saw when you were making eyes at his sleeping face.", Dirk smirked as Karkat got flustered and angry.

 

"Who are you talking about?"

 

"Some poor guy I found in the snowstorm."

 

"Ouch. That's bad. How long has he been out?"

 

"Not to long. We don't have much to take care of him. But, he's fine. He'll be up and running in the morning."

 

"Cool, well. I have to go, it will be dark soon."

 

"K, man. Bye."

 

"See ya, Bro."

 

Dace left and Dirk went to his room, Terezi to hers and Karkat to John.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Karkat: Watch John.**

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Karkat looks at the pale skinned boy. He looked like he'd break any minute just by one touch. He looked....dead. Which is bad, so he checked his pulse. He is still beating.

 

Karkat leaned in on the bed to get a closer look, he laid his head down on his arms and watched him. Watching the rise and fall of John's chest. Later, Karkat woke up to John sleep talking.

 

"No...Why..."

 

"?"

 

"Vriska....Cheat....Love....Why?"

 

John's peaceful look turned sad and hurt. Tears started swelling in his closed eyes. He was tossing and turning. Karkat frowned. He rubbed John's cheek and kissed his forehead. John calmed down a little and then soon, peaceful again.

 

"Vriska....what does that psycho b!tch has to do with anything?", muttered Karkat.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dave was at his castle and in his room. He looked at the square frame glasses on the dresser in front of him and smiled.

 

_John...._

 

He ran a finger a cross the top of the dresser in front of the glasses. He turned from the dresser and wwent to bed.

 

\--------------------------

 

**BYE!**


	8. Filler chapter- random nonsense.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has nothing to do with the story. Can't continue until I can think of anything. Writers block.

\----------------------------

John is running down the hall, trying desperately to get to his room before-

 

"John?"

 

_**Crxp.** _

 

_It's Dirk._

_Scratch that._

_It's Dirk and Cronus._

_..._

_Why?_

 

\-----------------------

 

John froze, he didn't dare turn a round. His face was so red.

 

"WWhat? No, that's Jane. John wwould nevver wwear a frilly dress like that."

 

"Oh, well, hey Jane!"

 

Straightening up, John answered back.

 

"Oh..U-um...Hello....guys?"

 

They looked at each other briefly. 

 

"Jane, why does your voice sound weird?"

 

"W-What are you talking about? I'm fine!"

 

"Jane....turn a round...."

 

John started to panic. 

 

"No thank you I am perfectly fine looking forward! Cause you know, never look back at the past and keep moving forward like right now! So I'll just be going then, bye!!!"

 

Dirk flashstepped in front of him and John ducked his head so he wouldn't recognized.

 

"What? I'm busy."

 

John tried to back up, but Cronus was behind him. He bumped into him. John was nervous and tense.

 

"First of all, Jane would never as cause as a replacement for because. It's bad grammar. Secondly, she is taller and more curvy.", said Dirk.

 

"WWhich concludes that you're John. Judging by the shade of Dark blue you are wwearing."

 

John curses under his breath. His is so embarrassed.

 

"Come on John, what's with the dress? You look cute in it."

 

"Yeah, you can totally pass as a gill."

 

"Dude, Cronus. No guy wants to be called a girl- I mean if John wants to be referred to as a guy that is?"

 

"Oh, right. Sorry."

 

John said nothing and it was quiet. He started shaking. They got worried.

 

"John....?"

 

John pushed passed them and started running. Dirk caught a glimpse of tears coming out of his eyes. Then, John suddenly pauses and turns his head. His face was flushed and tear were coming out of his eyes. He had a hurt look on his face  and he started at them for a moment. John ran off after that.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Later that day, John never came out of his room. He wouldn't let any one but, Kankri, Araena and Jade in so far. Each one was unsuccessful in getting him to talk. They only sat with him in silence and he laid his head on their shoulders. 

 

"John, please tell us what's wrong."

 

"...."

 

No answer.

 

"John?"

 

"...."

 

No answer.

 

Rose sighed and she and kanaya left a plate of food on the floor next to the door. When they were gone, the door cracked open a little. The plate had been taken and before long, it was out side the door again. Dirk and Cronus decided to talk to John or at least try.

 

"John...."

 

"...."

 

No response.

 

"It's us. Dirk and Cronus. Please let us in."

 

The door opened wide enough for them to come in one at a time. It was a little  dark and John was hiding under a cover. Trying to make himself as small as possible. Cronus shut the door.

 

"John?"

 

"Over here, don't ...turn on the lights."

 

"WWhy?"

 

"Because...I'm in a dress."

 

"Okay."

 

They awkwardly sat on each side of him.

 

"Why don't you...tell us what's up? We promise not to say anything. okay?"

 

"....Okay."

 

\------------------------------------------

 

"Okay...I...It's....just....no one cares about my opinion."

 

"What? That's not true."

 

"It is! I've the girls time and time again, that I don't want to wear dresses of any kind. But...they already made a dress and they looked so happy...so I wore one and then took it off. I said that was the only time I would wear a dress. They didn't listen. They had their fingers crossed they even said so. So time and time again, they tie my up and dress me up. Do my make up and nails. My hair and basically force me to look like a girl. It's not that I hate looking like a girl...it's...just...couldn't they have considered how I feel? Even a little? I'm starting to feel like they are disappointed or may be shamed I'm a boy. That they'd like me better if I was...something else...."

 

John sniffed. He tried not to cry, they didn't care that he didn't like it. They only cared about them self.

 

"May be...I'm just not important enough...or - or I don't know....do they...think I'm ugly or that I'm better off being something that I'm not...?"

 

Cronus rubbed John's back to comfort him, he seemed to be breaking down. Dirk frowned.

 

"Want to know something else?"

 

"WWhat?"

 

"They threw a way my old clothes and replaced them with 'girl' clothes even after I said no. Isn't that really thoughtful of them?"

 

John looked up with a smile and tears. He was clearly breaking. What? You can't break something that's already broken. Silly silly person.

 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been a boy. I already look like a girl with out a skirt. I was born a mistake."

 

"John. No. You are NOT a mistake."

 

Dirk looked him in the eyes and took off his shades to show his own expressions. He hugged him and John cried into his shirt unable to stop. Cronus kept rubbing his back.

 

"Y-You guys are the only ones who asked my opinion. When I t-tried talking to Dave and Karkat, they- they just waved me off as no big deal. Sol and Eri were to busy to spend time with me and Terezi and Vriska laughed at me saying I was being a cry baby."

 

John's voice was cracking and he couldn't speak any more just cried.

 

This can't go on for much longer. They have to do something and quick.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They did do something, they had a group meeting to talk about the issue. A lot of people were unable to look them in the eyes and John kept his head down and Cronus held onto him to comfort him. Dirk was starting to shout a little.

 

"Dude, clam down. You're starting to scare John."

 

Dirk huffed and relaxed.

 

"Alright, sorry. You okay John?"

 

He petted John's head gently and softly smiled at John's cute face.

 

"Yeah.."

 

Things died down and apologizes were made.

 

"I guess there's an up side to this..."

 

"Oh, and that is?"

 

"My boyfriend likes seeing me like this."

 

"Oh, okay."

 

"...."

 

"Wait...."

 

**"What?"**

 

Everyone in the room visibly widen their eyes in shock. John has a boyfriend? Since when did **JOHN** have a **BOYFRIEND? WHAT THE HXLL? Or rather....WHO THE HXLL?**

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

**BYE~~~**

 

**Please help me with ideas! {:\**


	9. John: Wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally updating. Sorry for the wait.

John sat up and rubbed his eyes. A female voice called out to him.

 

"Oh, good. You're up."

 

He looked at a Jade blooded girl with a friendly smile and motherly attitude.

 

"Sleep well? Hungry? Can I get you anything?"

 

John sweated and shook his head.

 

"I'm fine, but what happened? I was just talking to Dirk when...."

 

"You fainted, dear. But, you don't seem to be sick any more."

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Skip~**

 

"Are you okay? You seem down."

 

His head was low and he had a stoic expression. 

 

"I don't have my glasses, I'm practically blind without them."

 

"Oh, how terrible! You can't see, so sad.", Terezi said sarcastically.

 

"This is a good thing, that way I don't have to see your face."

 

"Like wise, ugly girl."

 

"I'm a boy."

 

"Really? I couldn't tell."

 

"Same here."

 

They glared at each other slightly. Terezi was facing the wrong way and he adjusted her to face him so they could glare properly.

 

"Thank you."

 

"No problem."

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

Later, John was packing the clothes Kanaya had given him and some food.

 

"Still no glasses....where....?"

 

Then he remember where he last had them on. He sighed and drooped his head.

 

"Dave...."

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dave hummed a tune, waiting for when John comes back to get his glasses. 

 

"Any minute now...It's been a while...."

 

He then thought back when he finally kissed John. He has wanted to do that for a long time. John felt so warm against his lips...

 

**Flashback...**

 

_He hear soft tapping on his door. Looking at the clock and smiled._

 

**_Right on time._ **

 

_He opened the door and saw A smaller blue covered male standing in front of him in the cold snow._

 

_"Come in.", he said to the other._

 

_Leading the blue clad boy to the dining hall and sat him down. He smiled at the boy. Who nodded back at him with a hum. The boy had a strange hair style but it suited him. A tamed mess with a cow lick or two._

 

_"I see you have an interesting sense of style.", he commented._

 

_He sat down when the boy answered._

 

_"How can you see anything with that blindfold on?"_

 

_"I just can."_

 

_"I guess...."_

 

_The food on the table was amazing and the boy complemented it. They made polite banter until they moved to the ball room._

 

_"Care for a dance?"_

 

_"I suppose...why did you invite me?"_

 

_"I guess you could say I was lonely. I wanted some company."_

 

_"So you asked a stranger to your house?"_

 

_"We aren't strangers now are we?"_

 

_"You know, I am to be engaged. Keep your hands above the waist, I can feel them slipping down."_

 

_"I have no idea what you are talking about."_

 

_They then continued to dance in silence with the music in the back ground. Then some more banter. Finally the kiss._

 

_He had leaned in a light pink on his cheeks, only thinking of John's rosy red ones that flush at the contact. He felt so...great. He wanted to deepen it and be flushed against him._

 

_**'This is amazing.',** thought Dave._

 

_He kept thinking of his soft skin and tiny waist. His sweet voice and mouth...._

 

Dave snaps out of his day dream before his thoughts start to get out of hand. His face was pink and he was grinning wide.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Later, John decides he wants to get his glasses back. Even though he doesn't want to see _him_ again.

 

\-------------------------

 

**BYE~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter before this wasn't a chapter. It was a filler page, a short of sorts to fill in until I updated.


End file.
